A Possible Christmas
by ADdude
Summary: The Doctor decides to pay Kim a visit during Christmas. Things get out of hand quickly.


**Possible Christmas**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Doctor who or Kim Possible or elements from either series. **

The town was called Middleton and even though it was Christmas there wasn't a hint of snow and it didn't look like there would be any much to Ron's disappointment. The red haired young woman known as Kim Possible had come to town to visit her family. But at the moment she wasn't with her family but at the shopping mall.

As she peered into the windows of the stores she let out a sigh. "Still nothing."

"Problem there Kim."

"No, it's nothing." She said passing the bow tie wearing man.

She studied the man, he was wearing a red bow tie and a tweed jacket along with a pair of black pants.

"Uh Doctor what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Oh I just thought I would stop by for a visit."

"You don't just stop by for a visit?"

"Oh it's the holiday season."

"Even in the holiday season you don't just come by for a visit. Please tell me the universe isn't ending."

"No, I really just came by to see how you were doing and wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Oh well Merry Christmas." She told the centuries old alien.

"But you do seem a bit troubled."

"It's really nothing."

"Oh come on, Christmas time isn't the time to keep secret from friends unless they're what their present is going to be."

"It actually is about a present."

"So what are you getting me?" He asked playfully.

"Not for you. I'm looking for a gift for Ron."

"Ron? Isn't a bit late to be looking for a gift for him."

"Well we're together most of the time and when we're not I don't usually have time. I only have time now because I could get away from my family, there were no mission and Ron is with his family."

"Well since I'm here why don't I help you find something for him?"

"I was hoping to give it to him tonight, I guess I could use the help."

"So what do you want to give our young Mister Stoppable?"

"I don't know I wanted to give him something special."

"Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?"

"No, something that he could really appreciate."

"Again, Bueno Nacho Bueno Bucks?"

"Something from the heart."

"He does like Bueno Nacho."

"Come on help me look around for something."

They walked around looking in windows and looking into stores.

Ten Minutes Later the Doctor asked. "Have you found his gift yet?"

"It's only been ten minutes. Oh just like a guy you can't spend a few minutes shopping. Which might explain the the bow tie."

"Bow ties are cool!"

"How long did it take you to decide on that look?"

"About five minutes." He admitted.

"You see. And you're not even listing." She said as the Doctor scampered towards a shop window.

"Oh how about that?" The Doctor pointed to small device.

They walked into the store and she read the small sign next to it. "MP3 player, 40 Gigabyte, Plays Video, Universal remote for hundreds of devices, GPS,game controller, Calculator and another forty features."

"Guys love gadgets."

"Well Ron is always loosing remotes."

"You can give him something useful and fun."

"If you want it," the sale girl overhearing them spoke up. "we just got a fresh shipment and that's the last one, probably in the whole town."

"Well it's a little expensive but I can afford it." Kim said pondering the device.

Then the sound of a motor cycles cuts through the air followed by the sound of the window shattering. The Doctor quickly pulls her to the floor covering her to avoid the glass.

They get up slowly to see that a motorcycle has crash into the store. The rider is a bulky guy and as he removes his helmet to reveal a long blonde mullet.

He picks up the device. "It's about time Motor Ed found this. Seriously! Three towns and fifty stores and I just found it. I gotta do my Christmas shopping earlier next year,seriously! But Cousin Drew is going to love this."

"Motor Ed!" Kim states calmly as she gets up on her feet." Doing some last minute Christmas shopping, I see."

"Red?" The biker tells her. "Well you know I've been busy, seriously, just tricking out my bike took a lot of time."

"Hello I'm the Doctor." The Doctor gets up smiling.

"Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"No, just the Doctor."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, you know you say that a lot."

"I hadn't noticed."

"I had." Kim pointed out.

"Did you trade Sidekicks, Red?"

What?"

"This bow tie wearing dude. I mean blonde boy wasn't much to look at but still I was rooting for the kid. I always root for the underdog, seriously, way to date out of his league."

"No, I'm just a friend." The Doctor explained.

"Whatever, I can't stop and chat still got to pick my aunt something. And seriously merry Christmas."

Motor Ed gets on his motorcycle to leave when the Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver. The tube like device's green tip glowed and the motor cycles engine stalled as Ed tried to get it to start.

"What did you do to my ride?"

"Oh nothing much just my sonic screwdriver just tinkered with your motor a bit."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, you said it again and now I'm saying it."

Motor Ed presses a button on the bike and an arm pops out of the hub cap and grabs the screwdriver giving it to Ed.

"Only one button then." He points it to his bike and the motor starts up. "Listen to her purr. Thanks for the early Christmas Gift Doc, Seriously!" He ride out of the store screaming, "Yeah!"

"He's got my Screwdriver!" The Doctor says.

"That's bad I get that but can he use it. He's good at engineering but really he doesn't know how to work it."

"Psychic Interface, he thinks it and if the screwdriver can do it all he has to do it point and press the button."

"User friendly comes and bites us in the end."

"If he reverse engineers even a little of my screwdriver then who knows what he'll be able to come up with."

"Well we better get it back. She pulls out a red hair dyer like device and point it as the speeding Ed. She grabs the Doctor by the waist before she fires it and a grabble on a rope comes out. The grabble hooks to the back of the bikes seat.

"Hang on." Kim tells the alien.

"Well your doing most of the hanging on aren't you?" He grabs her waist as the rope begins to pull them towards the bike. They quickly grab the end of the bike as soon as it's within arms reach.

"Red? Doc?" Motor Ed said noticing the pair as they ride out of the of the mall. "Didn't think you had it in you Doc?"

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises. Now give me back my screwdriver." The Doctor said slipping Motor Ed's ignored helmet onto Kim's head.

"No, I don't think so." Motor Ed told him.

"Well suit yourself." The Doctor grabbed the Sonic and pointing it to the wheels pressed the button and the brakes locked.

Motor Ed was flung off from the bike as the Doctor struggled to hold on while Kim jumped onto the seat to bring it to a safe stop.

The Doctor went to check on the Motor Ed with a quick scan of the screwdriver. "He's fine just out and maybe a light concussion."

"Oh good but he broke the MP3 player I was going to buy."Kim lamented checking on the stolen device.

"Might I suggest again Bueno Bucks."

"No, I think I have a better idea."

A little later Kim waited for Ron in front of her the rebuilt Possible.

"Hey Kim." Ron greeted her.

"Hi Ron."

"I brought your gift." Ron said happily giving her a wrapped gift.

"Thanks Ron but I'm going to wait to open it I want to give you a present." She checked her watch. "Look at the sky now."

A small ball of light shot into the sky.

"You told me before that you wanted it to snow." Kim reminded Ron.

"Yeah."

"Well..."

A light snow fall began to drift to the ground giving the town a picturesque look expected from Christmas.

"How did you?" Ron asked amazed.

"I called in a favor from a friend." Kim told him.

"Hey is that mistletoe?" Ron pointed above them.

"Huh?" Kim was sure there hadn't been mistletoe there before, her father would never put it out. But she did have an idea of someone that might put some up. "That's mistletoe but-"

She didn't finish her sentence as Ron's lips were pressed to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself get lost in the kiss.

A few blocks away the Doctor murmured to himself. "A basic atmosphere manipulation." But no one was around to listen. "Merry Christmas Kim."

He stepped inside the Tardis. Soon the Blue box vanished with a swirl of wind leaving behind white Christmas for the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors notes: Thanks for reading. Leave a review if you liked it. I was going to do a multi crossover story but it didn't pan out so here is a quick Doctor Kim christmas story.<strong>


End file.
